Slow
Slow (スロウ Suro) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance He has dark long straight hair, a dot under each eye, and a large rounded transparent mask, framed with two prominent antler-like extensions, that conceals the majority of his face. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a long-sleeved dark kimono (or furisode) with embroidered leaves on the fabric, covering a large portion of his body, and a lighter colored sash (obi), encircling his waist. The large piece of light fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with an image reminiscent of a deer's head, with two antler-like protrusions mirroring his mask and wears traditional zōri. Due to the presence of his long sleeves, His two large mechanical gauntlets remain hidden, except for the presence of sharply bladed, holed fingers. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Slow's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a pair of antlers; further insinuating his deer-like theme. Synopsis Part I Slow makes his first appearance with the rest of The Good Dôji Club in Mt. Fuji, spectating the battle of Rune and Yamato. When Service assumpts out loud that Yamato lost because he wasn't "the sharpest", Slow tells him to just wait because "it isn't over yet". Soon, the rest of The Evil Dôji Branch appear with Vice. While the other doji are being attacked, Slow's lifeless head is seen being held by Désir. Part II He makes an appearance when Vice blows up Shakujii Medical. In the fight, Machi transforms with him into God Slow, and his power of Fate Manipulation is revealed. However, Vice outpowers them and while even using Fate Manipulation to cause him bad luck, Machi in ICON Mode along with Hiroshi, who is fatally wounded, is defeated. They would have been killed if it weren't for Eco who saved them by intervening and giving his life. Part III Now that his master Machi has retired, Slow appears along with his new master Akitsu Otake. Together with Makoto Sayama, Hibari Oume, and Kiyose Matsumoto, they assemble with The Good Dôji Club before Dunstan and The Evil Dôji Branch. Abilities As Slow is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Fate Manipulation Slow's Noh Power is Fate Manipulation, it can control the outcome of certain events such as enemy attacks missing or direct attacks on opponents for good luck and bad luck for opponents with things like nearly driving a steel beam through a giant Dôji's body. God Slow Slow's ICON form, after combining with his master, Slow becomes larger with a helmet resembling a deer's head. *'Noh Power Full Throttle: Fate Control': As God Slow, Slow's Noh Power is put to the highest level. *''' Fate Manipulation: Deer's Luck Fortune''': An attack that has God Slow release his claws then throw them at the opponent and with Fate Manipulation it is a sure hit. Trivia * Slow's abilities' designs and names are themed after the deer. * Slow has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female, but his gender was clear by Chapter 19. *Slow somewhat bears a striking resemblance to both his former master, Shina, and his current master Otake. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji Category:Male